


Sleeping (Unwittingly) With a Deputy

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALLISON WILL ALWAYS LIVE OK?, Awkward Meetings, Dirty Dancing, EveryoneLives!AU, Explicit Language, F/M, Lydia is 18, OK!, Parrish's Name is Kyle, Revelations, Smut, Stalia and Scira are just too cute, Teasing, The Walk of Shame, Underage Alcohol Consumption, Vodka, birthday celebration, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lydia's 18th birthday, the pack take her out to a nightclub, where she meets a hottie named Kyle. A few drinks later, and her birthday ends with him between her legs in his apartment. A walk of shame and a few headache pills later, Lydia goes with Stiles to the police station, only to meet a very familiar face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping (Unwittingly) With a Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> So I think the Parrish/Lydia shippers have suddenly leapt out of a meat freezer, haven't we? Here's for our teeny-tiny collection :) 
> 
> Enjoy and, as always; kudoses, comments and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

"How's it feel to be 18, Lydia?" Allison yelled over the loud bass reverberating around them.

"Am I supposed to feel more mature?" Lydia yelled back, grinning as she downed a vodka shot. The Hole was completely packed, bodies moving everywhere. A majority of the pack were sitting around the table in their small booth, excluding Malia, who'd dragged a willing Stiles with her to the bathroom, and Derek, who was sitting by himself at the bar. The wolf hadn't known what to get a teenage girl who knew everything for her birthday, so he said he'd buy all the drinks. Scott and Kira were sitting across from Lydia, the boy teaching the kitsune who to do a jaeger bomb properly.

"In this place with these guys?" Allison laughed, smirking before taking another one of her shots. "Hardly!" Her throat burned with the alcohol as it went down. Both girls were dressed similarly; short dresses and heels, Allison dressing dark whereas Lydia dressed light, and they both laughed, Lydia's curls slipping over her back, exposing her bare shoulders and collarbones. Casting a glance at Scott and Kira, who were steadily getting closer to each other as more alcohol was imbibed, Lydia yelled,

"Should we get out on the dance floor? I feel a little too close for comfort."

Allison laughed and nodded, Lydia taking her hand as they got up and moved out into the writhing mass of bodies that took up most of the room. The floor beneath them changed from polished wood to black and white plastic tiles that lit up from underneath. Pushing through the first few layers of dancers, the two girls found a small clear area for them to dance in. Letting the music take over, they moved in tandem, occasionally bumping into the people around them as they tried to match their hip rolls. A few minutes later and Malia appeared next to them, Stiles' arms around her waist as they danced. Both had dishevelled hair and Stiles' lips were slick and cherry red. Malia's cheeks were an unnatural shade of pink, her messy hair was doing nothing about hiding the healing hickey on her neck. Allison and Lydia's mock suspicious eyes widened at the sight of Stiles' large hands moving up the front of Malia's bare legs, up to her booty shorts as they danced back-to-front. The boy's face was buried in the were-coyote's neck, and Lydia could see his jaw moving against the soft skin. Lydia raised an eyebrow at Allison, who shrugged in response. Eyes scanning the crowds around them, the birthday girl's eyes locked on a tall blond man in a green t-shirt who kept looking over in their direction, tongue flicking out to wet his lips every so often when he looked at Allison (or Allison's butt, Lydia couldn't really tell). Leaning close to her friend's ear, she yelled,

"There's a guy over there who keeps looking at you!"

Allison looked at her friend, eyes wide in question, and Lydia nodded eagerly, pointing inconspicuously at the guy. Allison pretend to dance a little more, before twirling and locking her eyes on the guy. She gave Lydia an appreciative look. "Should I go over to him?" she asked, and Lydia shook her head, Allison's brow furrowing.

"Get him to come over here! Draw his attention. Do something different!" Lydia explained, backing up a few steps and making 'go on!' motions at her with her hands as she danced. Allison cast a sly look over her shoulder in the guy's direction, making direct eye contact with him, before flicking her hair and turning her back on him and executing hips rolls that made Lydia's mouth drop. The girl suddenly dropped to the floor in a perfect slut drop, rolling back her shoulders as she came up and flicked her hair back, crooking her finger at the blond and beckoning him over, looking at him from under her eyelashes. The blond sprung into action and Allison gave Lydia a triumphant look just before the guy started dancing with her. Lydia grinned and backed away to the bar, slipping between dancing couples.

She hopped up on one of the free bar stools, and looked down the bar, where Derek was sat. He was nursing a cold beer- Lydia could see the precipitation running down the outside of the glass. She nodded a head at him and he sent her a small smile back, calling over the bartender. A few moments later and a Mai Tai was sat in front of her with the words of the bartender-

"From the guy over there in the dark jacket."

Lydia raised her glass in his direction with a coquettish smile and Derek's mouth twitched in a smile down at the bar. Halfway through her drink and another patron hopped up onto the empty seat beside her. The bartender immediately came over and they smacked hands in that strange greeting most guys did nowadays. Using her specialised side-eye skills she looked over the man next to her; neatly cut dark hair, strong shaven features, piercing green eyes that flashed under the strobe lights. The delicious combination was topped off with a tight grey t-shirt stretched over defined muscles, dark jeans that rivalled Derek's in size, and a bomber jacket. When he smiled at something the bartender said, Lydia thought her panties were immediately going to slide off of her legs. Over the sound of the music, Lydia heard him order, and the bartender went away to do his job. Downing the last few sips of her cocktail for bravery, she decided to make a move.

"You guys seem pretty friendly," she said to the man before looking down at her glass, cheeks flushing a pretty pink. The man turned to face her, and Lydia almost keeled over off of her stool. If she thought he looked delicious from the side, he was positively mouth-watering from the front.

"We went to school together. He's one of my best friends," he explained, picking up the beer that'd been left on the bar for him. Lydia nodded her head, and looked down, rubbing her palm over the bare skin of her thigh, trying to get rid of the sweat that was making a thin sheen over it. "I'm Kyle," he said, introducing himself, giving Lydia a charming smile.

"Lydia," she replied, giving her flirtatious smile, red lips curving sensually. Kyle grinned back, and pointed at her badge, copping an eyeful of her cleavage while at it.

"Your birthday?" he asked, and Lydia smirked.

"No, I just go around wearing this so I can get free drinks," she replied, twirling the stem of her glass. Kyle chuckled.

"Well, it's working," he replied. "Another one of what she had before," he said to his friend.

"Thanks," Lydia said once the glass was placed down in front of her. She tossed her curls over her shoulder, giving Kyle a perfect view of the long, pale column of her throat, leaning down so she could lower the liquid level in her glass before bringing it up. Her lipstick left a print behind on the glass and Kyle felt that he shouldn't have found that such a turn on. He wanted to know what else she wanted to leave a print on. Reaching for the cherry hanging over the rim of the glass, he plucked it before she could reach it and placed it between his front teeth. Lydia just stared at him, one perfect eyebrow raised as her lips twisted.

"It's always nice to share," he flirted around the cherry, winking at her. Lydia suppressed her smile slightly, before saying,

"Your right. It is." She swooped in and pressed her lips against his, her teeth scraping over his as the half of the cherry on her side was cut. She had a hand on his chest, and she could feel his erratic heartbeat under his t-shirt. He was warm under her touch, and very quickly Kyle caught with the program, burying a hand in her hair and holding her closer as he swallowed his half and kissed her hungrily. He tasted sweet from the cherry and yeasty from the beer, and Lydia never thought she'd be so hooked on a taste that quickly. Not bothering about lipstick smudges, she kissed back too, fighting for dominance, but when Kyle did something with his tongue along the roof of her mouth, she was more than happy to roll over for him. When they broke apart, they were both wide-eyed and uncomfortable down below. Kyle hoped it wasn't completely obvious in his case. Lydia's chest was heaving, cheeks red, and she could see a small trace of her lipstick on Kyle's lips.

"I think we should move this some place else," Kyle said, and Lydia could've melted at how husky and rough his voice sounded. She nodded and he held her hand as they weaved their way out through the crowd, fingers intertwined. Kyle lead Lydia over to a simple blue Sedan with tan interior, and he couldn't resist the urge to pin her against it and kiss her again. Her lipstick tasted sweet, and he could taste the bite of rum on her tongue- a perfect counter. He ground down on her and Lydia whimpered against his lips, feeling how hard he was through his jeans and the skirt of her dress.

"As much as I really want to continue this, I think- _ah! uhh_ \- that we should get a little less public and a little more private," Lydia said, trying to keep her voice steady as Kyle assaulted her neck, nipping beneath her earlobe.

"I just washed my sheets this morning?" Kyle suggested, voice low in Lydia's ear, and the girl felt her knees sag under the weigh of suggestion in his words. Lydia made an agreeing noise before Kyle pulls her off the car door and opens it for her like a gentleman. She gives him an appreciative raised eyebrow before ducking into the cool interior of the car.

.oOo.

The couple bowled through Kyle's front door, arms around each other and lips pressed tight. Lydia appreciated how quiet Kyle's apartment was compared to the club, the silence only cut by their heavy breathes and the slick sound of their lips moving. Now, Lydia could focus on the little things she was feeling; how soft Kyle's hair was between and beneath her fingers, how big his hands were on her waist (so big that one could've spanned the entirety of her back), the soft nip of his teeth on her bottom lip. She was glad that they couldn't be interrupted now, not by the jostling bodies of the dancers, or her friends, or-

"Oh shhimpht!" Lydia mumbled against Kyle's lips before pulling back and rooting around for her phone in her purse. Kyle still had his hands on her waist and his brow was furrowed in confusion.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, and Lydia's heart melted a little at the concern.

"No, what you were doing was completely perfect. I just forgot that I left my friends at the club and didn't tell them where I was going," she replied, firing off a quick text to all the pack members.

"You went out with friends? I didn't see them," Kyle said, and Lydia gave him a look.

"Do I look like a person who'd go out on their own on their birthday?" she asked, and Kyle smirked.

"You don't right now," he replied, sealing his lips back over Lydia's and pulling her close. Lydia smiled into the kiss and shivered when she felt Kyle's fingers play with the zipper on the back of her dress. She nodded into the kiss, and Kyle's fingers closed firmly around the zipper, tugging it down a little over the first few teeth. He dragged his mouth over Lydia's pale jaw and down to her neck, nose fixing on the sweet spot of where her perfume was. He pulled the zipper down a little more as he peppered her clavicle with kisses and he felt Lydia's hands go up under the shoulders of his jacket. He reluctantly let go of the girl so he could shrug it off quickly, letting her hands slide down against the hard planes of his abdomen as he pulled down the rest of the zipper. "Been wanting to get this off you. You looked incredible in it, but I wanna see what it looks like on the floor," he growled in her ear, and Lydia moaned, pressing closer to him as the dress began to slip off of her slim frame.

"Bedroom," she stuttered, and Kyle picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he strode down the short hall to his bedroom. Lydia kept her arms wrapped tight around his neck and her face buried deep, even as he kicked open the bedroom door and laid her on soft blue sheets. Kyle's hands skimmed down Lydia's hips and legs until his fingers reached the hem of her dress. Tugging slightly, Lydia lifted her hips so he could drag it off her, the zipper cold against the heated skin of her back as it slid down. Once the dress was discarded on the floor, Kyle's eyes raked over the birthday girl's body, taking in the lacy underwear and the flushed skin stretched out before him. He quickly tore off his own shirt before stretching himself over Lydia, propping himself up on one elbow by her head so his free hand could explore her body. Lydia's did the same, fingertips dipping into the crevices between each hard muscle and feeling them quiver.

"You're gorgeous," he said, grinding down gently on her, and he swallowed his partner's moans in a kiss. His jeans were starting to become too tight, and reaching down with his free hand to undo the button and the fly. Lydia's hand followed it, her fingers curling over his, saying,

"Take them off."

After a persuasive tug on the belt loops and a hand lightly trailing over his nipples, Kyle had his jeans off so quickly Lydia's head spun. Kyle peppered kisses all over her lips and neck, Lydia purring appreciatively as she canted her hips up against Kyle's growing bulge. He hissed at the contact, a large hand slipping onto her waist to hold her up completely. When Lydia felt his finger tips slide under the waistband and move round to the front, she couldn't contain her shiver of delight.

"You cold?" Kyle asked, and he watched Lydia shake her head, red ringlets swishing against the sheets.

"Not if you get a little closer," she said, teasing her bottom lip with her teeth. Kyle's grin was almost animalistic in nature as his finger breached her and he slid himself down so his mouth was level with his fingers, and Lydia closed her wide, shining eyes, back bowing once more as she moaned loudly.

.oOo.

When she woke up, Lydia could feel a warm weight resting across her hip and abdomen. A hard body was pressed up against her back, and warm breaths puffed against her neck. Opening her eyes bit by bit, she looked around Kyle's bedroom, taking in all the things she'd missed; the clean floor, the photo of a group of men in army uniform smiling in front of a desert base, the organised dresser in the corner. _Army boy_ Lydia thought, and she smirked to herself. Although _boy_ wasn't exactly how she'd describe Kyle after what he'd done last night. Her muscles felt like warm, stretched rubber, and she was pleasantly sore. It was the aching sore you could welcome after doing something _so_ worth it. She tilted her head slightly, careful not to wake the sleeping man behind her.

Kyle was dead to the world, his bare chest rising and falling evenly, and his hair messy from sleep and Lydia's fingers. The warm weight across Lydia's body was his muscular arm, and now that she was mostly awake, she could feel a hairy leg pressed up against her own smooth one. From the light coming in through the half-covered window, Lydia would've put it at early morning, maybe six or seven. The sky was only just turning blue, streaks of pale pink and purple still mingling with the clouds. Shifting very carefully, Lydia was able to get out from under Kyle's arm, only stilling when the man snuffled in his sleep and buried his face deeper into his pillow, a light snore starting.

Grabbing her dress from the floor, she zipped it back up over her naked body, stuffing her crumpled underwear in her fists. Tip-toeing from the bedroom, Lydia closed the door behind her very gently, before going back down the corridor to the front door. She stuffed her underwear in her little bag and hung the sling backs of her shoes from her fingers before letting herself out, but not before checking the state of her hair and make up in the small mirror beside the door. Her make up was a little smudged, but a wipe under her eyes with a finger did the trick. Her hair was messy, but her curls were still in place. She could pass it off as some kind of fashion statement during the elevator ride down.

Once the lock clicked behind her, Lydia let out a breath of air, rubbing her palm against her forehead as she finally allowed herself to acknowledge the pain of her hangover. Walking down the short hall to the elevator, she stabbed the down button, but impatience got the better of her a few a few moments of waiting, so she headed for the stairs that wound their way around the elevator shaft, like in the old 1920s apartment buildings. A few floors down, she came across an old woman who gave her a knowing look, and Lydia couldn't help but blush. The old woman chuckled and patted her bare arm with a wrinkled hand. 

"This ain't gonna be your last, dear," she said, and Lydia stared wide-eyed at the floor. "I know I ain't had my last yet." Lydia looked up at the woman, a smile spreading across her face. The old woman winked at her giving her a cheeky grin, before disappearing up the staircase with a doddery gait. Lydia couldn't help but chuckle and run a hand through her hair. She called for a cab as she went down the last four flights of stairs, and she only had to wait mere minutes before the cab pulled up outside the building. Once she was inside and had given the address, she sat back and wallowed in a hard headache.

.oOo.

"There she is!" Allison taunted, watching Lydia sway her way up the path, trying to hide her face. "The birthday girl makes a reappearance!" Kira chuckled next to her, and Malia curiously sniffed the air, noticing the scent of an unfamiliar male. The three girls were perched on the porch step of the Martin house, all looking in different states of array; Allison looked a little tired, with shadows under her eyes; Kira and Malia looked fairly normal, and the two humans blamed it on supernatural recovery powers.

"Shut up, Allison- my head is killing me," Lydia replied, stepping between her and Kira to get to the front door. The three girls followed her inside the house, and they all fell into the kitchen, hoisting themselves up onto the bar stools. "What happened to you guys last night?" she asked, rubbing at her face.

"Well, that guy I was dancing with turned out to be an utter sleaze bag and didn't like the word no, so I had to get him kicked out," Allison said, making her way to the coffee machine. The three other girls made grabby hands and Allison cast them a fondly exasperated look before taking four mugs out of the cupboard. Kira raised a weak fist in the air, muttering a, "Right on," before letting her hand fall to the marble top with a dull smack.

"Scott took me home and made me grilled cheese," she said, and Lydia cooed.

"That's a typical thing for a drunk Scott to do," Allison said, pouring the coffee. "Did he put chillies with it?" she asked, and Kira shook her head, only to stop with a groan.

"Nope, but there was tequila instead," Kira said, gratefully accepting the mug that was stretched out to her. Allison raised her eyebrows in surprise. All the girls moaned in unison as they swallowed the bitter black liquid.

"I went home with Stiles and had sex," Malia said blankly, and Lydia choked on her mouthful of coffee. Kira blushed down at the table.

"Good?" Allison asked nonchalantly, and Malia nodded.

"He's really good with his hands," she replied, and Kira made a distressed noise.

"Can we not talk about Stiles in that particular way? It's freaking me out," she said, and Allison looked smug.

"Called it," she said quietly to Lydia, and the redhead chuckled. "Anyway, what happened with you, Lyds? One minute we're dancing, the next I get a text that you're at some guy's house."

"Lemme get some headache stuff, first," she said, and she quickly dashed to the downstairs bathroom, ripping open the medicine cabinet and grabbing a few pills. Coming back, she swallowed them down with her brew, and faced the three interested sets of eyes. "I was at the bar, a cute guy stated talking with the barman, we started flirting, we kissed, and we went back to his place," she said plainly. "And I left before he woke up. It's just like any typical go-home-with-a-stranger story."

"Was it good?" Allison asked, and Lydia gave her friend a disbelieving look.

"That's the only thing you've asked any of us today. What is with that?" she asked, and Allison sighed exasperatedly.

"I haven't got any in _months_!" she whined, and Kira sympathetically patted her shoulder. Malia shrugged as if there wasn't anything wrong with that and went back to her coffee.

"Fair enough," Lydia conceded. "You are living vicariously through us." Allison nodded, pouting and making herself look even more adorable. "He was _really good_ , by the way. Army guy, muscles, abs any girl would dream of licking...and I got to." Lydia smiled smugly to herself, and the girls laughed. "He did this thing with his mouth and I _swear_ that I saw God at some point."

"The only way this would make it like one of those romantic comedy-things would be if you met him again in a really awkward way," Kira said, and Lydia hummed, chuckling slightly. Nothing like that ever happened in real life.

.oOo.

Lydia was halfway between sleep and wake when her phone rang during her nap. She groaned and rolled over to the other side of her bed to get it, not bothering the check the caller ID. "Hello?" she got out, trying not to sound too rough. A familiar chuckle came down the line.

"You sound worse than Malia told me," Stiles said, and Lydia groaned again, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

"What do you want, Stiles? I'm kinda trying to recover here," she said.

"Malia and and Scott wanna know if you wanna come to dinner with us? Friends who get hungover together should get cured together," he said, and Lydia let out an amused huff of breath over his terrible persuasive line.

"Are we going to TGIs?" she asked, daring to feel hopeful, and Stiles chuckled.

"You know me so well," he said. "I'll pick you up in a couple of hours?"

"Good, that gives me more time to sleep," Lydia said. Stiles laughed before he hung up. Lydia flung her phone over to the other side of the room and flopped back onto her pillows, hearing the gadget bounce on the plush chaise-longue. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and wiggled under her duvet.

.oOo.

"Hey, do you guys mind if we stop in at the station for a sec? I need to give Dad his dinner," Stiles said, and everyone in the Jeep shrugged indifferently.

"Do you mind if I come in with you? Your Dad asked me if I could bring some stuff in on werewolves I found the other day," Lydia asked from the shotgun seat as she applied some concealer to hide the circles under her eyes, and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, he wanted to say happy birthday to you anyway," he replied, and Lydia smiled. Since her Dad had left, Sheriff Stilinski had sort of become a father figure to her, helping look out for the pack like Melissa did. The old Jeep rumbled into the Sheriff's Department car park, and the engine coughing as it rolled over. In the backseat, Malia pushed a drooling, sleepy Scott off of her shoulder with a look of disgust.

"It'd be quicker for us to walk to the restaurant instead of taking this piece of crap," Lydia said, getting out of the car slamming the door closed behind her, enjoying the sound of Scott groaning.

"Hey, I will never abandon this Jeep, you hear me?" Stiles said passionately, jabbing in Lydia's direction with the Tupperware box of food. The girl held her hands up in surrender, adjusting the top of her dress as they walked through the front door. Stiles pointed at the box as he looked at the deputy behind the front desk, who just waved them in. Lydia fiddled with the memory stick in her hand as they walked through the station, Stiles casually waving and teasing a few of the deputies.

"Stiles, stop distracting my colleagues and get in here with my food!" The Sheriff's voice floated out from his office, and the deputy Stiles had been talking to fist-bumped him quickly before getting back to her papers. Lydia flashed them a quick smile before following the sound of the elder Stilinski's voice.

"Hey, Lydia. Happy birthday, sweetheart," the Sheriff said, smiling, when he saw the two teens come through the door. He immediately got up from his desk and pulled the girl into a hug. Lydia accepted it happily, squeezing him back.

"Thanks, Sheriff," she said, and she gave him the memory stick. "I've got those translations you wanted." The Sheriff gave her a thumbs up and gestured to the laptop on his desk.

"Would you mind doing it for me? You know I'm not good at that stuff," he said, and Lydia gave him a smile before slipping into his comfy leather desk chair. It was still warm with body heat. "Now, son," he said, turning to Stiles, who'd been looking at the books on one of the bookcases. "That my dinner?"

"Yes, sir. Melissa's beef casserole with tater tots," he said, handing over the tub. The Sheriff cracked the seal and inhaled the delicious smell.

"I'm never gonna get enough of Melissa's cooking," the Sheriff said with a grin, slapping Stiles on the shoulder. "Thanks, son."

"Umm, Sheriff? I'm gonna need a little help with this. I'm not familiar with your system, so it's making the downloading a little harder to do," Lydia said, face contorted into an 'uh-oh' face. The Sheriff placated her with an outstretched hand.

"Don't worry, Lydia. I'll get Parrish. He's the closest we're gonna get to tech support 'round here," he said, before leaning out of his office and scanning the bullpen before his eyes landed on the new dark-haired deputy who'd only just sat down. "Parrish, we're gonna need your expertise!" he called, and the deputy looked up with his bright, pale gaze.

"Laptop?" he asked, and the Sheriff nodded. Parrish laughed and shook his head before making his way to the office. The deputy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw familiar red hair behind the desk, staring at the laptop in front of her in deep concentration. "Parrish, I'd like you to meet Lydia. She's one of Stiles' friends, and probably the smartest person in this entire station," the Sheriff introduced. Lydia snorted.

"Not to blow my own horn, Sheriff, but I'm the smartest person in Beacon Hills. I've got the highest GPA and IQ level in the last thirty years of this town," she said, smiling smugly as she looked up. The looked fell to the floor like wet plaster when she saw the deputy. They both stared at each other, wide-eyed and in shock. _I slept with a deputy?!_ Lydia panicked.

 _I slept with a minor?!_ Parrish panicked.

The Sheriff seemed oblivious to their inner turmoils. "I have a feeling you're right about that. Lydia, this is Deputy Kyle Parrish. He's new to town," the Sheriff introduced. Lydia plastered on a fake smile, getting out of the chair and walking around the desk to where Stiles was standing, watching the expressions between the two with interest.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills. I hope you like it here," she said, and Parrish smirked in response, eyes roaming over her body.

"Thanks, but I've been welcomed thoroughly already," he said, giving her a sly wink. Lydia felt like her skin had been set on fire. 

"Well, Stiles, I don't think we want to be late for our reservation, do we? Your Dad can give you the memory stick to give back to me when _Deputy Parrish_ is done with it," she said hurriedly, linking her arm with Stiles' and making for the door.

"Lydia, wait. I haven't given you your birthday present," the Sheriff said, immediately going to his desk and rooting around in one of the drawers.

"Oh, Sheriff, you didn't really need-" she began to say.

"Happy birthday," Parrish interrupted, and Stiles gave him a tight smile. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," the girl replied, knowing full-well what he was thinking. Parrish nodded, and the corner of his mouth started to twitch. Lydia glared at him.

"Here you are," the Sheriff said, offering her a small jewellery box. The lock snapped open and Lydia could barely contain the smile that grew on her face at the sight of the gift. Stiles and the Sheriff grinned back at her.

"It's perfect," she said, trying not to laugh, as she lifted out the triskelle pendant and chain and held it up to the light.

"It was my idea," Stiles said, looking smug, and Lydia hit him on the arm playfully, not bothering to rein in her smile anymore. Parrish noted how pretty she looked like that. The girl quickly clasped it around her neck, pulling her hair out from underneath it, and Parrish caught a quick glimpse of a purple mark just beneath her ear, and he couldn't help but grin.

"It looks beautiful," he offered, and Lydia just looked at him.

"We should probably get going. We don't wanna miss our table, like Lydia said," Stiles said, heading towards the door of the office. "Make sure he doesn't break the rules." He whacked Parrish on the arm and Parrish grinned down at him.

"I won't," he replied, and Stiles winked back.

"C'mon, Lyds." Stiles offered his hand out to her and Lydia took it, the warmth spreading up her arm.

"Thank you for the present, Sheriff. I really like it," she said as Stiles pulled her away. "Deputy," she said politely as she passed Parrish. The deputy could hardly suppress his smug smile.

"Lydia," he replied, just as politely.

Once the teenagers were out of the front door, Lydia let out a shaky breath and tucked her hair behind her ears. "What was all that about?" Stiles asked as they walked to the Jeep, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "You completely tensed up when Parrish walked into the office."

"Stiles, he's the guy I went home with last night!" she exclaimed, and Stiles' eyes widened in a mix of surprise and shock.

"Oh wow," he said. "And you had no idea he was a deputy?"

"We didn't really do much talking last night," Lydia implied, and they both turned red.

"That must've been awkward," Stiles said as they got into the Jeep, and Scott perked up in the backseat.

"What was awkward?" he asked, voice rough.

"Our Miss Martin here slept with a deputy!" Stiles announced gleefully, and he let out a feminine shriek when Lydia whacked him. Hard.

.oOo.

Lydia had just come out of the bathroom when her phone started to ring. Walking quickly as she tied her hair up, she looked down at the display, which showed an unfamiliar and unsaved number. Brow furrowing, she answered the call.

"Hello?" she said, and the sound of someone clearing their throat came down the line. "Hello?" she tried again.

"Hello, Lydia?" A male voice said, and Lydia immediately tensed up.

"Who is this?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's, uh..it's Kyle," it said, and Lydia breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Parrish," she said. "How did you get this number?" she asked, tucking one leg up under herself. Parrish coughed awkwardly, and Lydia could just imagine him rubbing the back of his neck.

"I may have asked Stiles for it...?" he offered, and Lydia couldn't help but chuckle.

"And of course he would've given it to you," she said, and Parrish hummed in agreement. "Why're you calling?"

"I was just curious as to why a teenage girl was downloading documents about werewolves onto the Sheriff's laptop."

Lydia froze on the spot.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda went mostly in the direction I wanted it to go, but I like it how it is now, too :P
> 
> I hope to write some more Parrish/Lydia in the future, so I hope you enjoy what you get from me :P  
> xxx


End file.
